<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как есть by tigrjonok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609872">Как есть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok'>tigrjonok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Present Tense, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество в Хогвартсе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как есть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>за день до Сочельника</i>
  </p>
</div>Рождественские каникулы в Хогвартсе проходят шумно. Вроде бы и студентов в эти дни в замке остается немного, да и преподаватели норовят разбежаться кто куда, чтобы провести праздничные дни с родными и друзьями, спокойно — или, наоборот, <i>не</i> спокойно, — но, в любом случае, свободно, вдали от обязанностей и рабочих проблем. А все равно в коридорах стоит несмолкающий гул голосов, и постоянно мельтешат перед глазами радостно-возбужденные лица, как будто предпраздничная лихорадка и в самом деле является болезнью, беспрепятственно передающейся воздушно-капельным путем. <p>Сказать, что декан факультета Слизерин профессор Северус Снейп ненавидит всю эту суету, было бы преувеличением. Не то чтобы ненавидит — просто не любит, как любое массовое беспричинное помешательство, чреватое разнообразными неприятностями. А потому в эти дни патрулирует хогвартские коридоры особенно тщательно. Лучше уж лишний раз пройтись по замку, чем часами варить для больничного крыла дополнительные зелья от ожогов и обморожений, тем более что, как назло, в школе под Рождество не остается ни одного семикурсника, на которого можно было бы спихнуть эти тривиальные и скучные составы.  </p><p>Снейп быстро пролетает по коридорам, которые знает как свои пять пальцев. Это его замок. Раньше чувство собственности распространялось только на подземелья, но после года, проведенного в кабинете на восьмом этаже, все изменилось. И пусть он больше не директор — дело не в должности, а в ощущении. Хогвартс не возражает против того, что декан Слизерина считает его своим. Хогвартсу это нравится.</p><p>Статуи в холле тихими по случаю позднего часа голосами заводят очередной рождественский хорал — Снейп слышит мягкий напев, спускаясь по лестнице. Слова разобрать не получается, но тягучая нежная мелодия беспрепятственно летит вдоль ступенек вверх, поднимается выше, до самых башен. Снейп слегка улыбается — после войны он, неожиданно для самого себя, все-таки научился это делать, — с трудом сдерживая желание подхватить напев невнятными «м-м-м». Маловероятно, что его кто-то услышит, но Снейп старается беречь остатки былой репутации. Так, на всякий случай. Он аккуратно проводит ладонями по перилам — то тут, то там серебрится и отсвечивает золотыми всполохами праздничная мишура. Легкий сквозняк играет с вплетенными в рождественские венки колокольчиками, мягко сталкивает друг с другом стеклянные шарики на елке в Большом зале. Праздничная атрибутика не раздражает, а временами даже радует глаз, но сам Снейп никогда не стал бы тратить время на возведение всего этого ненужного великолепия. Впрочем, от него подобных жестов никто и не ждет. Желающих и так хватает: Минерва, Филиус, Хагрид, а теперь еще и профессор ЗоТИ, он же декан Гриффиндора Ремус Люпин. Его энтузиазма вообще хватит на четверых. </p><p>Снейп улыбается, сворачивает в коридор второго этажа и сталкивается нос к носу с Люпином, рассматривающим дверной проем с палочкой на изготовку. </p><p> — Только не говори, что вы еще не закончили украшать замок. — При одной мысли о том, что светящихся шариков, поющих статуй и прочей дребедени станет хоть немного больше, у Снейпа начинают побаливать зубы. Все-таки слишком много сладкого вредно для здоровья. </p><p> — Ну что ты, Северус, как можно? — Люпин счастливо улыбается, вспоминая восторженные восклицания разъезжающихся домой студентов, по дороге к станции осматривающих увешанный гирляндами холл, — Снейпу не нужна никакая легилименция, чтобы понять, что он думает именно об этом. — Я просто обновляю заклинания. — Словно в подтверждение этих слов, Люпин взмахивает палочкой, и шапка зачарованного снега на висящем в дверном пролете венке становится еще более пушистой. В коридоре сразу становится светлее — огонь факелов отражается в зачарованных снежинках мириадами разноцветных искр.  </p><p> — Что, во всем замке? — Снейп на секунду зажмуривается, чтобы не отвлекаться на волшебную иллюминацию. — Минерва тебя просто эксплуатирует. </p><p>Люпин удивленно щурится: </p><p> — Почему Минерва? Я сам вызвался, — и его коричневые с золотыми крапинками глаза сияют не хуже зачарованно снега.</p><p> — Кто бы еще вызвался разнимать малолетних идиотов, если вдруг кому-то вздумается поцеловать чужую девушку под каким-нибудь дурацким венком.</p><p> — Я думал, с этим можно подождать до Дня Святого Валентина.</p><p> — Надейся и верь, — усмехается Снейп. — А нам с Поппи потом опять вытаскивать омелу из чьей-нибудь… — запнувшись, он заканчивает уже серьезнее: — Ревность не выбирает времени, Люпин. </p><p> — Тебе виднее. — Люпин задорно улыбается и приобнимает любовника за талию, давая понять, что это просто шутка, но Снейп все равно заливается краской. Он знает, что временами бывает по-глупому ревнив, будто сердится на солнце за то, что оно светит не только ему одному.   </p><p>Люпин замечает его румянец и притягивает Снейпа ближе. Проводит свободной рукой по его щеке, словно счищая неловкость. Снейп накрывает ласкающую кожу ладонь своей и прижимает ее сильнее. Жест получается слишком властным, собственническим, и у Люпина расширяются зрачки — ему это нравится. От этого зрелища Снейпа бросает в жар, и он быстро отступает на шаг назад, разрывая контакт: сейчас не время и не место. </p><p> — Напрасно ты… — Люпин запинается, выравнивая успевшее сбиться дыхание. — Напрасно ты запрещаешь развешивать венки в подземельях. </p><p> — О да! — язвительным тоном отзывается Снейп и понимает, что легкая хрипотца в голосе все равно выдает его с головой. — Зачарованный снег — это именно то, чего не хватает в подземельях. Слизеринцы и так пьют Перечное зелье чаще всех других студентов. Гостиную факультета вы украсили, а переходы как-нибудь обойдутся без снегопадов, там и так не тропики.</p><p> — Прагматик, — усмехается Люпин. Это не комплимент и не упрек — просто констатация факта. </p><p> — Уж какой есть. Пойдем вниз?</p><p> — Мне с заклинаниями надо закончить. А тебе — с обходом. И потом, — Люпин запускает руку в карман мантии и красноречиво звенит рассыпанной там мелочью, — еще надо заглянуть на кухню.</p><p> — Мерлин! — Снейп стонет, наполовину наигранно, наполовину серьезно. — Опять будем вытаскивать у студентов проглоченные кольца и кнаты. </p><p> — Может, в этом году нам повезет и все будут достаточно осторожны, — Люпин улыбается, но у него на лице написано, что ему, на самом деле, все равно, повезет им или нет. — Мне это нравится, Северус, — добавляет он серьезным тоном. — Венки, гирлянды. Елка. Зачарованный снег. Черт с ними, с мелкими неприятностями и потраченным временем. Это того стоит.</p><p>Легкий ветерок, словно соглашаясь, пролетает по коридору, задевает шапку снега на венке, вытаскивает из нее ворох снежинок. Разноцветные искры кружатся в свете факелов, тают, соприкасаясь с теплой ладонью, украшают полуседую макушку. Снейп тянется их стряхнуть — чай, не май-месяц, — но Люпин чуть качает головой и улыбается, мечтательно и весело, и Снейп убирает руку.</p><p> — Романтик.</p><p>Это тоже — просто констатация факта.</p><p> — Какой есть, — Люпин задорно подмигивает и, легко развернувшись, направляется дальше по коридору, напевая себе под нос какой-то незнакомый рождественский гимн. В его волосах искрятся зачарованные снежинки.</p><p>Снейп возводит очи горе и идет в сторону лестницы: обход и в самом деле надо закончить. А потом не помешает заглянуть на кухню — проверить, не положил ли кто-нибудь по рассеянности в рождественский пудинг что-то серебряное.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <i>Сочельник</i>
  </p>
</div>— Я пройдусь по замку, — голос звучит чуть виновато, и Ремус не может удержаться от улыбки.<p> — Конечно, Северус. Разве что ты по-прежнему боишься оставлять меня на своей кухне одного.</p><p>Северус красноречиво фыркает и возводит очи горе, но его глаза смеются искренне — это веселые воспоминания. </p><p> — Вынужден признать, что мое беспокойство по этому поводу и в самом деле было необоснованным. </p><p> — Вот и отлично, — Ремус через дверной проем заглядывает на кухню, хотя пока его присутствие там не требуется. </p><p>В Сочельник они с Северусом не поднимаются на ужин в Большой зал, а остаются в подземельях. К эльфам, впрочем, они тоже не обращаются — Ремусу нравится изобретать какую-нибудь мелочь на этот символический ужин, да и Северус, по правде говоря, тоже любит готовить.</p><p> — Ты еще успеешь на праздник в Нору, — у самой двери тихо произносит Северус. </p><p> — Что?</p><p> — Можешь отправиться к Уизли, если хочешь. Они тебя ждут, — Северус буравит взглядом дверь так, будто на ней написано что-то важное. </p><p> — Они <i>нас</i> ждут, — мягко поправляет Ремус. — Но это не страшно, заглянем к ним позже. Каникулы длинные.  </p><p> — В самом деле, Люпин, отправляйся к Уизли, — по-прежнему не поворачиваясь, твердо заявляет Северус. — Ты же так любишь Рождество. Не стоит лишать себя удовольствия из-за моих дежурств. </p><p>У Ремуса чуть холодеют пальцы — сердце пропускает удар, как всегда, когда ему не хватает слов, что случается все реже и реже. Северус не любит отпускать его куда-то одного — он ревнив, хотя в последнее время и пытается это скрывать. Что тут скажешь? «Спасибо»? Глупо. Поэтому Ремус просто пересекает гостиную — бесшумно, как умеют только оборотни — и обнимает Северуса за плечи. </p><p> — Возвращайся до полуночи, ладно, — шепчет он ему в затылок. — Филиус сегодня тоже на дежурстве, да и Поппи в Сочельник выбирается из больничного крыла.</p><p> Северус чуть поворачивает голову, так, чтобы собеседник мог видеть его усмешку.</p><p> — На Флитвика я даже не надеюсь. Декану благословенного и спокойного факультета Равенкло нас все равно не понять.</p><p> — Нас? — смеется Ремус. — На что это ты намекаешь?</p><p> Северус не отвечает, только красноречиво приподнимает бровь и мягко высвобождается из объятий:</p><p> — Я скоро вернусь, — он улыбается и бросает быстрый взгляд на дверь спальни. У него странное выражение лица, но Ремус решает не ломать над этим голову. Если его ждет какой-то сюрприз, пусть это и в самом деле будет сюрпризом. Хотя подобные вещи не в характере Северуса — он не одобряет всего этого «праздничного безумия». </p><p>Оставшись один, Ремус на секунду замирает, втягивая носом насыщенный хвойный аромат. Гирлянды в Слизеринской гостиной да елка в личных апартаментах — это, похоже, все уступки, на которые готов пойти хозяин подземелий. Прагматик. И параноик. Северус всерьез опасается, что без его бдительного присмотра студенты поголовно слишком долго простоят под зачарованным — или настоящим, если таковой случится — снегопадом, простудятся, заработают обморожение конечностей, играя в снежки, и вдобавок получат фейерверком в глаз. А то и вовсе разнесут замок — куда там Волдеморту. Северус оберегает Хогвартс от сошедших с ума по случаю праздника студентов, а студентов — от них самих. «С тобой сложно соперничать, ты знаешь», — замечает Ремус в пространство, и проводит рукой по каменной кладке. Прохладные камни теплеют под его ладонью, как будто Хогвартс и в самом деле отвечает на эту легкомысленную шутку. </p><p>Ремус улыбается сам не зная чему и приседает на корточки, выискивая в ворохе подарков под елкой знакомый синий сверток. Септима Вектор уже третий год дарит ему хорошее французское шампанское: Северус требователен к алкоголю, но сам Ремус так и не научился в этом разбираться, а потому подарок очень кстати. Мерлин знает, как Вектор узнает о таких вещах, но ей это нравится. У них у всех есть свои праздничные «пунктики», смешные нелепые мелочи, из которых каждый складывает для себя свое собственное персональное Рождество. Даже у Северуса, хотя он вряд ли отдает себе в этом отчет. Правда, было бы неплохо, если бы Северус добавил к своему «пунктику» что-нибудь более… конструктивное. </p><p>Ремус фыркает и мысленно дает себе подзатыльник. К чему это все? В гостиной и так одуряюще пахнет хвоей, и в стеклянных шарах отражается свет свечей. А зачарованного снега в замке хватит на десять праздников. И в следующее Рождество они с Северусом, пожалуй, будут дежурить вместе. Должен же, в конце концов, декан Гиффиндора понять то, что не дано понять Флитвику.     </p><p>Ремус мысленно повторяет это своеобразное рождественское желание, разворачивает подарок Вектор — разумеется, шампанское, — призывает из кухни бокалы и открывает дверь спальни. Там немного слишком светло, словно эльфы без разрешения зажгли несколько новых свечей. В первую минуту Ремус не понимает, в чем дело. А потом замечает игру своенравных огней на деревянных столбиках кровати.</p><p>Сверху на нос падает невесомая снежинка. </p><p>Над дверным пролетом висит омела, покрытая зачарованным снегом.</p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Конец</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>